The Tales of Bosco
by Dreadburner94
Summary: Bosco, a land of turmoil and slavery. A land on the brink of utter chaos. This is the story of the mages of Cosmos Grove and their trials and tribulations! Join them as they fight for a better future! For themselves and for the entire country! Will they succeed in bringing Bosco into a new era of prosperity and freedom? Or will it be dragged down into darkness and oppression?
1. The Tales of Bosco

**A/N:** Yooooo! A new story, this time in Bosco! That's right! This story's main setting will be in the country of Bosco, a nation on Fiore's eastern border, as such, it'll have all new locations, all new guilds, all new pretty much everything and it will pretty much have nothing to do with the canon Fairy Tail story as this will be in a completely different country.

This story will touch upon the topic of slavery, as Bosco is canonically known to have slavery in it, so if you would be offended by that, you've been warned.

Also just to get this out there right away, I'll only be accepting OCs through private messages because I need to be able to communicate with anyone who submits a character as I will no doubt have questions and need to contact you at some point, which I can't do through reviews as far too much would get spoiled that way, whereas I can keep everything from being revealed if all that is done through private messages, nor can I contact you at any time through reviews like I can through a private message.

But there will be more notes regarding the story and OC submissions at the bottom.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the prologue!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Tales of Bosco**

 **May 9** **th** **, X786**

A woman stood out on a balcony of a large stone tower, overlooking the hilly landscaped covered with scattered trees. She squinted as her droopy red eyes stared out towards the northwest, towards the central region of Bosco known as the Sequoia Hinterlands. The woman was known as Virva Ilmatar, the Chairwoman of the Bosco Branch of the Magic Council who was also known as the Eighth Wizard Saint of Bosco, Virva the Wisp.

She was around thirty-six years and stood at 5'7" with a mature air about her. Virva had fair skin and silver hair that was tied into a low, messy bun while her bangs were brushed behind her ears so that they'd stay out of her eyes. She had soft features and a small, round nose, but her mouth was set into a small frown. She wore a high-collared, long-sleeved black dress that fell just past her knees and had red lining on the inside. Virva also wore a pair of black leggings that were tucked into a pair of black ankle boots that had inch high heels.

"Things were always much more simpler back home," Virva mused as she let her mind drift aimlessly before she turned around to look into the grand marble hall the balcony led into, a grand room with a large, wooden table in the middle of it with five chairs on either side and a grand throne at the head while large marble columns lined the walls with paintings of former chairmen in between them while the exterior walls had large, ornate windows that looked out to the north and west of the castle.

The tower itself was located in the Magic Council's Boscan headquarters, a city called Millennia on the northern edge of one of Bosco's southern regions, a very mountainous one which was called the Dragon Spine Mountains after the legends told of the place. Like its Fioran counterpart, Era, Millennia was a large city ran by the Magic Council and was the center of all its local operations. The city itself was built on top of a large hill, the Magic Council headquarters on the top of the hill while the town was built all around it as a large, walled settlement with two main walls. The first was a massive stone wall with gates in eight directions, but the second wall surrounded the Magic Council's headquarters was actually a large, round fort that surrounded the tower and served as the Rune Knight's base of operations in Bosco and was said to be impregnable, as no one had ever successfully broken in or out.

But as Virva looked out down towards the city, she heard a man clear his throat behind her, "Chairwoman Virva," the man said as she turned around to face him.

"Councilor Luuk," Virva said in return as she looked at the old man standing in the entryway of the balcony, "Is there something you need, Albanus?" she asked.

Councilor Albanus Luuk was an old man of sixty-seven years, he seemed to be a frail, thin man, but rumor had it that he was more powerful than he appeared. He had fair, wrinkled skin and a long white hair that fell down to his shoulder blades with his bangs tucked behind his ears as well as a long, white full beard that reached down to his waist. His droopy, light gray eyes were bright and had a sharp look to them as well. He wore a white robe with a gray mantle over it that bore the Magic Council's symbol on it in light blue while underneath his robes he wore a pair of black trousers that were tucked into a pair of black, cuffed boots that had gold trim lining the cuffs. But even in his old age, Albanus did not hunch over or lean on a staff, he stood upright and tall at 6'1".

"Yes, there was something," the councilor replied as he stepped onto the balcony, "Now that the meeting is over, I want to hear what you really think."

"About Scarlet Camellia and the Slave Rebellion, I take it?" Virva asked as she began to stare up at the old man, "I will tell you the exact same thing I said earlier and that I said when the rebellion began two months ago. Should it become necessary, I will march on Scarlet Camellia myself."

"Even though you were their Guild Master but a year ago?" Albanus asked as he stroked his beard.

"Yes. The Redwood Forest and Redwood Village may be my home, but my desire has always been stability… But still, this would never have happened if I had never left," Virva began to explain as she turned to look back towards the northwest, "Even though my personal feelings regret what Bosco is, allowing this rebellion to continue destabilizes Bosco more and more each day. Just the other week, Ebon Knights joined the rebellion, adding the territory of Dogwood Hills and Alba City to the rebellion, giving them complete control of the north and greatly harming Bosco's economy."

"That is correct, with Redwood Village in the northwest and Alba City in the northeast, it would be a simple matter for them to march southward and invade the three central regions," the councilor added as he looked out to the north, "If they took Cholla Town in the Ironwood Desert in the west, trade with Seven would be completely cut off and then it would be a short trip for them to attempt to cut off all land routes into Fiore by occupying the Wildwoods."

"Yet there is nothing we can do at this point," said Virva as she stood up and quickly turned around to walk back inside, Albanus following quickly, "As this is a political war, we as the Magic Council and no legal guilds cannot currently interfere, not unless the Orphic League gets involved."

"Yet there is no reason for the Orphic League or any of their nine Regional Dark Guilds to be involved in the Slave Rebellion unless they wished to put it down," Albanus stated as Virva sat down in her throne, Albanus seating himself in the chair on her left, "They, especially the Hedge Lords, have too much of their resources tied up in illegally shipping in slaves from our neighboring countries. There's no possibility of the Dark Mages involving themselves on the side of the rebellion as far as we know."

"Which means there is only one possible way for us to get involved, Albanus," Virva mumbled, an angry look crossing her face due to what she was thinking.

"And what would that be, Chairwoman?" the old man asked, a smirk on his face.

"We must declare any Mage Guild that allies itself with the Slave Rebellion to be a Dark Guild. That is the only way we can intervene in this rebellion and restore peace and stability to Bosco," Virva declared as she slammed a fist down onto the table in front of her, small wisps of flames appearing around her, "Gather the other council members, Albanus. We vote on this immediately. I trust that this will erase any doubts you have of me."

"Of course, Chairwoman," Albanus said as he stood and bowed before he turned around to begin walking away, a sneer beginning to form on his face now that Virva could not see his face, "You have my complete and utter trust."

 **. : + : .**

 **May 10** **th** **, X786**

A short man ran through the Starry-Eyed Woods that were found to the west of the Dragon Spine Mountains. He dodged and weaved through the trees as he took the shortest path he knew to get to Honey Town at the center of the woods, a town that had no train tracks leading in or out of the town, which meant the only way to get there was on foot since the paths were too overgrown for carriages and magic mobiles. Under normal circumstances though, the man would've contacted the Cosmos Grove Mage Guild that made its home in Honey Town for an escort mission into town before he even dared to try and run through the monster infested woods by himself, but this was just too important for him to wait for, he had to see the Guild Master of Cosmos Grove, Kenelm Mentor, immediately to deliver the news.

"No time! No time!" the short man repeated over and over as he ran through the woods, his legs appearing to move impossibly fast as he scurried his way around and up a large tree, his postman uniform covered with smudges and dirt by the time he reached the top, his head poking through the branches above the canopy, "Now which way is it?" he mused before his eyes landed on an impossibly large tree, "There it is! The Tree of Heaven! To the west I go!" he declared as he quickly made his way back down to the ground before he ran off in the direction he saw the tree.

After nearly another hour of constant running, the man soon found himself on the edge of a large clearing, with the massive Tree of Heaven standing tall in the middle of a large sinkhole that had several waterfalls pouring down into it. He quickly made his way to the edge of the sinkhole, where he found a large root curling down into land below where Honey Town stood, surrounding the base of the Tree of Heaven on an island of moss covered stone while the waterfalls poured into a large lake that surrounded the island and had several of the Tree of Heaven's roots dipping into it.

Just before he started to make his way down into the fairy tale-esque town, the post man heard someone call out to him.

"Oi! Postman Robert!" he heard a woman shout from his left, Robert turning his head to see Kenelm Mentor and his daughter, Winona, the woman who had been calling his name, walking over to him and up a different root.

Winona appeared to be in her mid-twenties with tan skin and thick red hair like her father. It was in a bit of a messy, spiky style with her bangs brushed off to the right while her hair was tied up into a high, spiky ponytail. She stood at 5'11" and had a thin and fit build from constantly training with a small bust. Her onyx-colored eyes were sharp and had an excited gleam to them while she had a sharp nose while her other facial features were rather soft. She was wearing a red, short-sleeved athletic jacket that was partially unzipped and had a black stripe running down the center of the jacket and down the sleeves and across the edge of the popped collar. She was also wearing a pair of tight, black pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, but her favorite accessory was a pair of gold-rimmed red goggles that had a black elastic band and were currently hanging around her neck. But on her stomach, to the left of her naval, was a red Cosmos Grove guild mark, which resembled a tree with five stars sitting over it in an arc.

"Ah! Mister Kenelm!" Robert shouted back as he scurried his way over to him, "It's terrible! It's awful! I couldn't wait to get the news to you!"

"What is it old friend?" the large man known as Kenelm asked as Robert, who was tiny in comparison, ran over to him.

Kenelm was a man of about 53 years and he was rather large, standing at 6'6" with a very muscular build and very broad shoulders. He had a dark tan from all his time out in the sun while he had a full mane of thick, dark red hair that fell to his shoulder blades and covered his ears while he had a thick, full beard as well. He had sharp, onyx colored eyes though that radiated kindness and had a hint of wisdom in them, although he always had his right eye closed as a scar ran through it vertically that had cost him his sight in that eye, but he also had a large smile on his face as he looked down towards his small friend. Kenelm wore a loose, sleeveless black tunic that had gold trim along the edges and revealed his muscular chest and his scarred arms, but it was held shut at his waist by a midnight blue sash. He also wore a pair of baggy white pants that had gold trim lining the ends of the pant legs while he also wore a pair of straw sandals on his feet while on his left forearm was the Cosmos Grove guild mark in white.

"It's the Magic Council, sir! They've gone to war with the Slave Rebellion!" Robert exclaimed as a shocked look crossed Kenelm's and his daughter's faces.

"And how did they do that, exactly?" Kenelm asked as a scowl appeared on his face, "What's that whelp, Virva, up to this time? Scarlet Camellia was her guild and now she's declared war on them? That doesn't make sense."

"I'm not sure, sir. But if I had to guess, I'd say that shifty old Council member, Albanus, pressured her into it," Robert said quietly.

"Hmph! First he pressures my fellow Wizard Saint into becoming Chairwoman and now he's forced her to go to war," Kenelm scoffed, "Now under what grounds have they justified this war?"

"That's the worst part, sir," Robert began, "The Magic Council has issued a law stating that any Mage Guild that sides with the Slave Rebellion will hereby be declared a Dark Guild."

"What!? And how far does this mandate go!?" Kenelm roared as a worried look crossed Winona's face, "You know my wife, Robert, and my children! I won't have them become slaves just because of this stupid war!"

"Your family is safe, sir. So long as you stay out of the war, same with anyone with slave blood running in their veins," Robert stated as he tried to get Kenelm to calm down, "Just stay out of the north and continue business as usual here in the south and everything should be fine."

"Hmph! I don't like it… But if all I have to do to keep my family and this town safe is turn a blind eye to the north… Pah! Fine. I'll ignore the rebellion for the time being unless it comes to my doorstep somehow," Kenelm growled, "You better go and tell Mayor Samson the news, Robert."

"Right away sir!" Robert replied as he scurried off towards Honey Town.

"So what do we do, dad?" Winona asked as she looked up towards her father, "Will the war come to Honey Town?"

"Not likely… You and your mother and brother will be safe, Winona. The military has no reason to come here. This is sacred ground and they wouldn't dare pick a fight with the sixth ranking Wizard Saint of Bosco, even if they brought Virva with them," Kenelm stated as he looked down towards his daughter, "But we'll probably have to put our training session on hold for now. I must speak with the guild."

"Right! Should I go and see if there's anyone else up here?" Winona asked as her father started to walk off.

"Sure! Tell them to hurry back to the guildhall!" Kenelm hollered back as he began to walk down the giant tree root, "Hrm… Seems like this rebellion is going to be much bigger than the one twenty-two years ago," he muttered to himself as a scowl appeared on his face again, the man stopping to turn and look down at the quaint, fairy tale-esque town down below him, "I only pray that the war doesn't come to this region and cause harm to the people of this town. Violence shall only beget more violence, but how else can this cycle of oppression and war be broken, I wonder… Hrm… I feel like there are only dark days ahead for all of Bosco," Kenelm said as he looked up at the Tree of Heaven, all his worries at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! The prologue! I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Credits:**

 **Chairwoman Virva Ilmatar – Dreadburner94**

 **Councilor Albanus Luuk – Dreadburner94**

 **Kenelm Mentor – Dreadburner94**

 **Winona Mentor – Dreadburner94**

So first I'd like to thank MyDearWatson, Origm2012, Azrael Darkwings and Hawk725 for helping me set up Bosco and the various organizations in it. It was a lot of work figuring out the geography of Bosco as well as the political landscape of the country and they all helped reduce the amount of work by pitching in.

Now then, remember that Chapter 1 will begin on May 10th, X786 in Honey Town, which is in a region located in the south of Bosco called the Starry-Eyed Woods. As the story will be in Bosco, not Fiore, the story will have pretty much nothing to do with the canon story so there will most likely be no canon characters appearing at all, or at least very little. But this story will be connected to one of MyDearWatson's.

Now regarding S-Class, I will be accepting FOUR of them and they must be in their mid-twenties or older. I will take one in their early twenties though. As for Slayers, I will only be taking THREE of them at most and even then, only one of each type. So if I get a Dragon Slayer, that's the only one I'll take. If I get a God Slayer, that's the only one I'll take and so on and so forth. I will accept original Slayers though. But I will also not be accepting any type of Slayer that uses any of the canon elements or ones that are closely related. That means no fire/magma, ice/water, sky/wind/air, iron, lightning, poison, white/light or shadow Slayers of any kind. I'd like to see new elements for Slayers. Also, I'd prefer it if Slayers weren't also S-Class unless you do an absolutely amazing job with them.

I will be accepting around 30 OCs for the story, not counting the four I already made. And since the form is so long, I will be taking reservations if you tell me about what you plan on doing for your character. Doesn't have to be a complete idea, I just want to know that you have an idea and will follow through with the reservation. I will be rather picky, but that won't mean I'm inflexible, you just have to be willing to work with me so that I can fit your characters into the story. Also, the Slayer and S-Class spots are first come, first serve and you must tell me or ask before making a Slayer or an S-Class. If you're making a Slayer, tell me what element as well.

You will find the OC form on my profile and it will have more information for you and if you have ANY questions, make sure you ask me about them. Also, again, I will only be accepting characters through private messages. If you submit a character through the reviews, it will be ignored and completely rejected, even if you send it again through a private message. Also, be sure you use the form, because I will not accept any OCs that don't follow it! It is long and detailed for a reason!

But, above all, please have fun when making your OCs!

I'll have the next chapter up when I feel like I have enough OCs!

Please remember to review!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	2. Best Friends, Rivals and S-Class

**A/N:** Alrighty then. Chapter 1 is up!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Best Friends, Rivals and S-Class**

 **May 10** **th** **, X786**

A woman walked among the fields north of the sinkhole that was home to Honey Town, the sun high in the sky as it shone down on her head and those of the workers in the fields who were tending to their crops. As Honey Town was largely isolated from the rest of Bosco, much of the grove surrounding the Tree of Heaven was farmland, primarily the northern and southern sides as they received more sunlight throughout the day than the eastern and western sides.

The woman's name was Freya Jaska and today was her turn to patrol the fields and protect them from monsters that might otherwise attack the workers or destroy the crops. She was in her upper twenties and she stood at 5'5" with moderately tanned skin and a toned build that wasn't too curvy nor very buxom. Her pale pink hair was similar to the color of a peony bloom and it was swept to the right and over her shoulder, revealing the small, golden feather earring she wore on her left ear. Her eyes were round and slightly downturned, but their color matched that of the forest around her with a deep forest green hue while her Cosmos Grove guild mark was on the center of her back in black with a green outline. Freya wore a black tube top that had gold lining the edges paired with a tough, leathery earthy green miniskirt while around her waist was a black sash that was held in place by a large, golden ring that acted as a belt buckle of sorts. On her feet were a pair of sturdy, black heeled boots that almost reached up to her knees. Over all that though, she wore a jacket that was the same green color as her miniskirt and had its sleeves rolled up, which revealed the soft blue color of the lining on the inside of the jacket while blue and gold stripes adorned the lapels and bottom hem of the jacket. But around her neck was her favorite and most prized accessory, a necklace adorned with wolf teeth and peonies that had a single gold pendant hanging in the center.

Freya let out a sigh as she looked over the fields, another peaceful, uneventful day in Honey Town as far as she was aware, but a small frown appeared on her face as her eyes landed on two men she knew to be master and slave. She knew that the slave was treated kindly though, especially since the master was right there with him working hard in the field. But she knew that not all slaves had it so good in comparison to that particular one. With another sigh, she put it out of her mind though, not wanting her thoughts to linger on the subject anymore as turned away just in time to see a dust cloud approaching her.

"Winn?" Freya muttered to herself as she squinted and saw a goggle-wearing streak of red in the center of the dust cloud that was now rapidly closing in on her with her Velocity Magic. Though as she realized that Winona had no intentions of slowing down, Freya felt a wave of panic wash over her as she tried to move out of the way, "Winn! Stop! What are you doing!?" she shouted as Winona leapt towards her, the eyes of the workers being drawn to the ruckus before they collectively sighed and went back to their business.

"Frey!" she heard Winona shout out as the younger woman tackled her, sending the two of them rolling across the ground, "Pinned ya again!" Winona declared proudly with a smirk on her face as they came to a stop, Winona holding down Freya's arms as she looked down at the older woman who was now sprawled across the ground, covered in dirt, "You might be a Slayer, but you're not very sturdy, are ya? Not that you've ever been very sturdy," Winona added in an offhanded manner.

"That's cause I've got brains, unlike someone I know," Freya said as she glared up at Winona.

"You're just upset that I'm winning right now!" Winona stated as she got off of Freya and stood up before helping Freya up off the ground.

"Only in pinning me to the ground," Freya muttered as she dusted herself off, "Why'd you do it this time anyways?"

"Well, other than it being fun, my pops wanted me to find whoever is up here and send them back to the guild," the redhead answered as she pulled off her goggles and hung them around her neck.

"What for, Winn?" she asked as a rare scowl crossed Winona's face.

"A guild meeting," Winona answered tactfully, "It's pretty serious, so you should hurry back."

"I see," Freya mumbled as she watched Winona put her goggles back on, "I'll head back to the guild then. Meet you there?"

"Yep yep. See you there," Winona said before she took off running again, stirring up another dust cloud as she kicked off the ground.

"Serious enough to put Winn in a bad mood, I see," Freya said to herself as she watched her friend shrink in the distance, "I suppose I should head out right away then if it's that bad."

 **. : + : .**

A man laid in a hammock tied to two posts next to a waterwheel, slightly swaying back and forth as the sounds of the nearby people went about their work went on in the distance, although the creaking of the wheel and the sound of running water did well to drown out any other background noise as the man continued to nap.

The sleeping man's name was Cormac Mentor, the son of Kenelm and younger brother of Winona at twenty-three years. He was tall, like his father, as he stood at 6'4" with a fit and athletic build, although he was nowhere near as muscular as his father, but his mocha skin was often compared to his mother's, as well as his wavy black hair that fell to just above his shoulders and was messily brushed back behind his ears so that it stayed out of his face and his droopy green eyes. He had a small, diagonal scar on the right side of his lower lip, but his mouth was currently set into a scowl as he continued to grimace and furrow his brow in his sleep. Cormac dressed similarly to his father, being dressed in a loose, sleeveless black tunic that revealed his chest and the black Cosmos Grove guild mark on his right pectoral while the bottom hem of the tunic fell down to his knees, often billowing around him when he walked. He also had a midnight blue sash wrapped around his waist, keeping the tunic closed while he also wore a pair of black arm sleeves on his forearms and a pair of baggy black pants that were tucked into a pair of brown cuffed boots.

It would be obvious to anyone that he wasn't sleeping well though, with the way his face kept contorting as he thrashed his head about, his mind being filled with visions of horror and pain and a voice… a voice that he could make no sense of as all that surrounded him in his mind's eye was figures shrouded by fog and wisps of dark purple flames. But as he tried to make sense of what he could see, he felt something grab him and pull him down. He felt a scream escape his mouth before a hand smacked across his face and his eyes shot open to see his best friend, Reed Wystan, standing above him.

Reed was a man the same age as Cormac, although he stood a bit shorter at 6'1", but with thick muscles and broader shoulders, still nothing compared to Kenelm though. He had tan skin and a layered mess of light brown hair that reached down to the tops of his shoulders while his bangs covered his forehead, a few strands falling over his dark blue, almond shaped eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket that was left unzipped, the sleeves covering the blue, Cosmos Grove guild mark on his right forearm. He also wore a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves on his hands a pair of dark jeans, which were tucked into a pair of heavy, black steel-toed boots.

"You all right?" he asked as he lowered the hand he had used to wake up Cormac with, "Seemed like a pretty nasty dream this time, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Cormac muttered as he sat up, rubbing his cheek slightly, "They get worse every day. I blame the war, but…"

"But?" Reed repeated as he waited for what Cormac would say.

"It was… different this time. I still saw scenes of war in my dream, but there was more after that," Cormac explained as he climbed out of the hammock and stood up, "Nothing I could make sense of though," Cormac said before trailing off, "Anyways, I'm guessing you wanted something if you came to find me here."

"Yes I did," said Reed before he walked over to Cormac and threw an arm across his shoulder, "Your old man walked past in an awfully big hurry and yelled at me to drag your lazy ass back to the guildhall. Normally I'd ask if he thought I was your keeper or something, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes. Didn't stick around for any either."

"Tch… What's the old man want this time?" Cormac huffed as brushed off Reed's arm and started walking towards the Tree of Heaven and the center of town where the guildhall was, Reed walking after him.

"He said something about a meeting, well, more like yelled something about it, but you know. Same difference," Reed shrugged as a smirk crossed his face.

Cormac let out another huff as Reed caught up to him, "There's only one thing the old man would call a meeting for right now and that'd be the war. I swear, if he's gone and gotten us wrapped up in something so troublesome…"

"C'mon, you know your old man. I doubt he'd do something like join the war. He didn't show any interest when it broke out two months ago, why would he now?" Reed said as he patted Cormac's shoulder, "Your old man's reckless, not stupid after all."

"I'm pretty sure he's stupid," Cormac huffed as they walked through town, the two of them surrounded by smithies and workshops on both sides while they navigated their way through a sea of people going about their business.

"Maybe a little, shouldn't let him hear you say that though. You remember the last beating you got, right?"

"That was years ago," Cormac growled.

"And you thought you were so tough before it happened too," Reed teased, "Showed you how tough you were, right? Bout as tough as wet tissue paper!"

"You tryin' to start something, Reed!?" Cormac shouted as he came to a stop and got into Reed's face, "Cause it sure sounds like your itching for a fight!"

"I might be, it's a been a while since we had a good match," Reed smirked, refusing to back down, "Though I don't know how tough a fight it'd be since you're about as strong as wet tissue paper."

"You're really asking for it now, you damn flirt!" Cormac growled as his fists ignited with dark purple flames.

"Am I now? You darn grump," Reed said as he started to lower his hands towards the ground, all his fingers outstretched and bent forward.

"Wraith Magic…" Cormac began as he pulled back his left fist, the dark purple flames burning more fiercely than before, "Spectral Fist!" he roared as he let loose the punch, Reed quickly crossing his arms in front of his face and blocking the punch head on, the cool, spectral flames washing over him as he was forced to slide backwards.

The crowd of onlookers wore a look of shock on their faces for a brief moment before they scattered, some calling out for a man named Gwallter as they ran and deserted the area.

"Stone Magic: Stone Golem!" he shouted as a golem of stone erupted from the earth and lunged at Cormac, swiping down at him with a large stone arm as he slid out of the way on a trail of dark purple flames, "Haha! You can't let yourself get hit like I can, can you Cormac?" Reed laughed as his friend scowled at him briefly before dodging the golem again, "Like I said, your about as tough as wet tissue paper!"

"Hmph… You're all muscle. I'm not about that," Cormac huffed as he dodged the golem again while pulling back his arms and bending his knees, the golem charging towards him, "Wraith Magic: Phantasmal Crusher!" he roared as the flames on his arms formed two large clawed hands that followed his movements as he clapped his hands together, the flames crushing the golem as it approached him and releasing an explosion that was accompanied by a noise that sounded like the howling of spirits as shards of stone scattered across the area, "Your golem's not as tough as I remember, you damn flirt," Cormac said with a rare smirk on his face.

"Well then why don't you come over here and see how tough I am? Or are you scared of me?" Reed said in a mocking tone, "Wet tissue paper," he added quietly as Cormac's smirk was instantly replaced with his usual scowl before he charged in towards Reed and leaped into the air.

"Feet of the Damned!" he announced as he kicked down towards Reed with a flame covered foot, although Reed saw it coming and grabbed Cormac's leg before slamming him down on the ground behind him, Cormac bouncing hard off the ground before rolling a few feet scrambling to his feet and throwing a Spectral Fist at Reed who let the flames roll over his arm as he caught Cormac's fist in his hand before throwing a hard punch into the other man's stomach sending him flying into a stand.

"You're not usually so sloppy, Cormac," Reed huffed as he stood up straight and tried to look through the settling dust, "You took the bait really easily this time."

"Phantom Blast!" he heard Cormac shout as a dark purple fireball burst through the dust and exploded against Reed's chest, sending him sliding back a few feet as Cormac climbed out of the wreckage, "And I'm not quite as fragile as you think I am. I'm more than tough enough to take a good beating from muscle heads like you, ya damn flirt."

"Heh, looks like it'll be a close fight after all," Reed said as a large smile appeared on his face from the excitement before Cormac charged at him again.

 **. : + : .**

Kenelm walked through the streets of Honey Town at a quick pace, the Tree of Heaven standing above all of the buildings in front of him as he walked into the center of town and to the guildhall. Under normal circumstances people would've stopped and greeted him and he would do the same, but the people of Honey Town could tell that something serious was going on from the look on his face and let him pass undisturbed on his way back to the guildhall. As he grew closer to the Tree of Heaven, the Cosmos Grove guildhall came into view, a large, two story brick manor that was nestled up against the Tree of Heaven that had four, round towers on each corner with dark curved roofs on the top of them that had small flag poles that held green, rectangular flags on them that bore the Cosmos Grove guild mark in dark blue. The front of the building was adorned with several tall windows while the entryway was rather exquisite with a white balcony over it.

As Kenelm stepped into the guildhall, he was greeted with the familiar of the large main room that was always rather dim and was filled with long, wooden tables that stood on a dark stone floor while a wooden bar was off to the left side. In each of the four corners of the room were spiral staircases that led up to a balcony that overlooked the main room and more comfortable seating, as well as access to the balcony out front. The room was filled with close to around seventy mages, all laughing and drinking and butting heads with each other, only a handful noticing the look Kenelm had on his face as he walked through the room towards the back where a set of large double doors were located that led back into a series of rooms that acted as Kenelm's and his wife's home, as well as to his office.

As he opened the doors and began to walk through, he noticed someone walking up to him from behind, "Where are you off to in such a rush," he heard the person ask as he turned around to see his wife, Kalina, "And with a scowl on your face no less, you know that's Cormac's thing, right?"

Kalina was a middle-aged woman of around forty-nine years, her age starting to show on her face some, particularly around her mouth. She had mocha skin and droopy green eyes that usually held a sharp and serious look in them while her curly, black hair fell down to her lower back but was shorter in the front as it ended just a bit lower than her shoulders and rested on them. She had a very fit and toned build with an average sized chest, although she was the shortest in her family at 5'10", her children having gotten their height from Kenelm, although she was still taller than the average woman. Kalina had a large diagonal scar on her face, which started above her right eye and ended on her left cheek while her cyan Cosmos Grove guild mark was on her left shoulder on top of what seemed to be a another scar. She wore a sleeveless, tan tunic that exposed a good bit of her chest and wrapped around the back of her neck while the edges of the tunic were lined with white fur. Kalina also had a cyan sash wrapped around her waist, the loose cloth ending down past her left knee while she wore a pair of baggy black pants that were tucked into a pair of brown boots that were lined with white fur, much like her tunic.

"Ah, Kalina," Kenelm said, a smile he couldn't help having appearing on his face as he looked down at his wife, "You're right, that definitely is a very Cormac-like thing for me to be doing."

"Well something serious must be on your mind for you to be sulking so much," she said with a smirk that quickly disappeared, "So what is it? What's got you so worked up?"

"Hrm… Are there any other S-Class present right now? Besides you?" Kenelm asked as he looked around the guildhall.

"I know Cross is here right now," Kalina answered as she crossed her arms, "Why?"

"Fetch him for me and meet me in my office, I'll explain everything there. I don't want the rest to hear until I've discussed the matter with you and the other four S-Class," Kenelm said as he turned to walk through the doors, Kalina nodding before she went off to find Cross.

Kenelm kept walking straight forward to another set of double doors after stepping into the hall, staircases at either end of it while a few other doors lined the same side of the hall as the doors that Kenelm was now opening, which led into the man's office, a long rectangular room that was lined with cabinets and paintings while Kenelm's dark wood desk sat near the back with two leather chairs in front of it while a larger leather chair sat behind the desk for Kenelm. Behind the desk in the back left corner was a black, wooden coat stand where a large, crimson formal cape hung that bore the symbol of the Boscan Wizard Saints, while a large bookshelf filled with several books sat to the right of it with nothing else on the other side of it while skid marks could be seen on the wooden floor.

As Kenelm walked behind and sat down at his desk, hardly a moment passed before the door to his office opened again, Kalina stepping through the doorway with Cross right behind her.

Cross Albion was a tall and muscular, standing even with Kenelm at 6'6", although the burly man still out muscled him. He had pale skin and eerie green eyes that were concealed behind a pair of shades. His white hair was fairly spiky and reached down to his shoulders while his facial features were generally rather sharp. His guild mark was concealed under a silver rimmed, black jacket that had two long, thin tails hanging down on the back of it. Under the jacket, he wore a white shirt with three gray belts and a pair of gray trousers, which were worn under a black hakama and were tucked into a pair of steel-toed boots while he had a pair of black gloves on his hands.

"You called for me?" Cross inquired as he and Kalina sat down in the leather chairs in front of Kenelm's desk.

"Yes, I have something to discuss with you two and the other S-Class should they show up today," Kenelm said as a grim look crossed his face.

"Sounds rather serious then," Cross stated as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Let's have it then, Kenelm," Kalina added.

"The matter I wish to discuss, is the Slave Rebellion," Kenelm said as the two S-Class wore looks of shock and curiosity on their faces, "It has come to my attention that the Magic Council has decreed that any Mage Guild that takes up arms to change the status of Slavery in Bosco will be declared Dark Guilds from now on and the leaders of these guilds that join the Slave Rebellion are to be treated as criminals of the worst kind, enemies of the state."

Kalina could only wear a look of anger on her face as it twisted into a harsh scowl, though Cross was less angry about the development as he raised a question, "Why would Virva allow such a thing to be declared?"

"I believe that rat, Albanus, pressured her into it. Although it's no secret that the Magic Council is extremely pro-slavery given their close ties with the Boscan government," Kenelm explained, "We should consider ourselves lucky that all Mage Guilds in Bosco aren't being pressured into military service now that the Slave Rebellion is no longer solely just a political war."

"So we are to continue to sit and ignore the outside world then?" Kalina growled, her arms crossed as her right hand grasped the scar on her shoulder under her guild mark, "There are thousands of people like me that need to be saved, but I know how important the safety of the town is to you. You did not participate in the last rebellion and I never expected you to participate in this one."

"I know you do not like it, Kalina, but I cannot be the one to choose to endanger the lives of the citizens of Honey Town or the Tree of Heaven," said Kenelm before he looked to Cross, "And what do you think of this?"

"You know me, Kenelm, and you know that I don't like Albanus. But this whole thing is bigger than any grudge I have against one man," Cross began, "So I believe that we should wait and see what happens. If we are forced to fight, then we fight, if not, then we don't fight. But I believe that the safety of the town and the entire region is our responsibility and we can't endanger it recklessly."

"Well said," Kenelm responded before looking between them again, "But we should wait and see what the others and the mayor have to say about this whole matter before I make my decision public to the guild. So keep an eye out for the other S-Class, if you see them, tell them to meet me here."

"Understood," the two S-Class answered.

"One more thing," Kenelm said as he looked to Cross, "Do me a favor and send word to the mayor for me."

"Of course," Cross answered before the two S-Class stood and exited the office to look for the others, Kenelm staring at the door for a good long while after it had shut again.

"Hrm… I can only pray that the correct decision is made. Whatever that may be," he said to himself before standing up from his chair and reaching for a book on the shelf behind his desk.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had to type this up twice cause Word decided to have a fit and delete a lot of what I had written, still, it's up now.

 **Credits:**

 **Freya Jaska – TheMagiSpirit**

 **Cormac Mentor – Dreadburner94**

 **Reed Wystan – MyDearWatson**

 **Kalina Mentor – Dreadburner94**

 **Cross Albion – Death Obelisk**

First, I'd like to thank everyone who's sent in an OC so far. There's still several spots open though, so feel free to create a character or two to fill them.

All S-Class and Slayer spots are filled or reserved though, so I won't be accepting any more of those.

Regarding magic for new characters, I'd like to request that I receive no more earth related magics for now, which includes earth, rock, nature, metal, gem related magics and such, because I have a large amount of those so far compared to any other type of magic.

Now for the reviews.

 **potentialauthor18 –** Yeah, this has been what I've been up to, asides for being a beta, although I'm close to finishing the next Tale of Two Guilds chapter too, so I'll be working on both this and that. But yeah, this story will definitely have a darker feel to it, what with slavery and all that. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **MyDearWatson –** Yep yep, that Albanus guy is pretty shady and I really enjoyed writing out Honey Town and the Tree of Heaven's descriptions. The whole sinkhole thing was completely spur of the moment and I thought it was much more interesting than the town just simply surrounding the tree. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I hope that I portrayed Reed well.

 **LexGem –** Yeah, there's so little info about so many of the countries in Fairy Tail. Asides for the Alvarez Empire, Bosco is the one we know the most about and all we know for sure is one simple fact, being that they have slavery. I had actually heavily considered placing this story in the Alvarez Empire, but I decided that would be too complicated to pull off, not that setting up all of Bosco wasn't a time-consuming process, but it was fun to do!

 **Hawk725 –** Glad to hear that you liked the intro. Yep, I wanted to give everyone an idea of what the situation in Bosco was like without giving away too much, but it seems like I did what I set out to do in that regard. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Origm2012 –** Well, I have to disagree with you on that point on Kenelm. He's very proud of what he's accomplished and how strong he's become over the years, so he's prone to boasting at times cause at his core, he's just a big muscle head that loves fighting and showing off. But anyways, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the prologue and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Anyways! I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime soon!

So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	3. A Badass, a Tomboy and Teammates

**A/N:** Now, after I've been on vacation for two weeks, chapter 2 is up!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Badass, a Tomboy and Teammates**

 **May 10** **th** **, X786**

"You're a feisty one, ain'tcha?" a woman joking asked as she jumped out of the way of a massive brown boar, the creature plowing through several trees as it charged past her as a large flock of birds flew away into the sky in panic as their homes were destroyed.

The woman's name was Lilith Fieser, a twenty-six year old who stood at 5'8" with a fit, athletic build, a slightly above averaged sized bust and tan skin. Her wide, smoky gray eyes held a look of excitement as her relatively long dirty blond hair, which was put up into a high ponytail while her bangs framed her face, flew in the wind as the boar let out a loud roar. She was wearing a pair of skin tight black pants with a pair of black combat boots while she also wore a sleeveless, smoky gray top that revealed a bit of cleavage under an open, crimson leather jacket that covered up the russet colored Cosmos Grove guild mark on her left shoulder and the tattoo of rose thorns winding down her left forearm. She also wore a silver ring that had a ruby set in it and a silver bracelet on her right wrist that had a black stone set in the middle while her belly button had a small piercing.

"I know at least one girl who'd be pretty mad with me for letting you smash all those trees, so it's our little secret, okay?" she asked with a smirk as the boar charged again after letting out another roar, "But let's finish this up. Napalm Magic: Napalm Barrage!" she said as she held up a hand, the boar drawing closer as several yellowish bubbles shot out from her hand and towards the boar in rapid succession, exploding into flames upon impact, the boar letting out a loud squeal of pain as its fur and flesh were burned by the flames until it finally staggered off past Lilith and dropped to the ground before the flames died out.

"Man… I know I only took this mission for the nostalgia, but that was a hell of a lot easier than I remember it being," Lilith sighed as she walked over to the burnt carcass, "This type of boar was so much trouble back when I was kid, but now it's no trouble at all now that I'm an S-Class," she said as she bent down to look at the tusks, "They burnt at all?" she muttered as she leaned in closer to examine them, "Meh, could be better, could be worse. I still get paid either way. Now to harvest this thing and leave the rest to nature to take care. Heh, free meal for all of you chumps," she said to whatever animal might be watching while she walked over to a nearby tree and picked up a bag that was sitting next to before walking back to the boar, "Not like the fur is any good now so I'll just take the tusks and go home."

After harvesting the tusks, Lilith headed off in the direction she knew Honey Town to be in, the southwest from her current spot, which wasn't very far into the Starry-Eyed Woods since the boar had been pestering the farmers in the area north of town. So, within thirty minutes of walking, Lilith had made it back to the clearing around Honey Town, but she had hardly taken a single step before she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Lilith!" Winona called out as she hopped off the box she was sitting on that was next to a nearby storage shack.

"Heya Winn," Lilith said in return, "How'd you know I was out here?"

"I heard the explosions," Winona said in a matter-of-fact manner after stopping in front of the older woman.

"And you didn't think to check them out?"

"I figured they were you and that you had it covered," Winona answered with a smile, "What were you doing anyways?"

"Hunting a Screeching Forest Boar that had been bothering the farmers," Lilith responded, "Got the tusks right here," she added as she patted the large bag that was slung over her shoulder, "Gonna sell them in them in town of course, but what'd ya need?"

"Ah! That's right! Pops wanted me to go find everyone that might be up here and send them to the guildhall for a meeting. Something bad came up, so try and get back as soon as possible, okay?" she explained as a serious look crossed Lilith's face.

"Something bad?" Lilith repeated, "All right, I'll head back right now. Thanks for the message," she said as she started to walk past Winona and towards town again, "I'll collect my pay later today!" she shouted to some farmers that were working in the field before she took off running, Lilith barely noticing Winona kicking up a dust cloud as she took off down the western side of the clearing, Lilith being too preoccupied with her own thoughts, the woman going through various scenarios of what might be happening in her mind as she drew closer to town.

 **. : + : .**

"It really is a good day for a run," Esther Wisebolt said as she ran through the streets of Honey Town, leaping over any boxes or carts and even people that got in her way. Though most people on the streets were used to the sight of the free running Esther and her antics.

The twenty-nine year old woman stood at 5'10" with a well-toned, womanly build and a just below average sized bust. She had a runner's tan and wavy, amaranth colored hair that reached down to just below her shoulder blades, although it was tied up into a high ponytail like it usually was to keep it out of her face and her narrow, dark blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy, dark gray, long-sleeved turtleneck tunic that covered up the scars that traveled up and down her arms as well as the red Cosmos Grove guild mark that was on the bottom right side of her stomach. Esther also wore a red scarf around her neck over the tunic, as well as a pair of white shorts and a pair of multi-colored socks that nearly reached up to her kneecaps with a pair of blue and black running shoes.

"It's kind of a shame that everyone else was busy," Esther said as she hopped up several crates and onto the roof of a building, "It's more fun when there's someone to eat my dust," she snickered before she heard a loud boom in the distance, the woman quickly turning her head to see a large dust cloud come up from what she knew to be the craftsman district, "Why do I have a feeling that a couple of my idiot teammates are behind that?" Esther groaned before running off in the direction of the dust cloud.

Soon after reaching the area Esther quickly noticed Reed sprawled on the ground with a large bump on his head, "Reed!" she called out, dropping down off the roof and running up to his unconscious body, "This bump… It's rather familiar," she muttered before realizing who exactly would be able to do that to him, "Gwallter!" she shouted before another loud boom echoed through town, Esther quickly finding the dust cloud, which had a few purple tongues of flame mixed in this time, "And that must've been him getting to Cormac," she sighed before lifting the larger man up onto her shoulder before walking over to where the dust cloud showed up.

As she arrived, she saw a middle-aged man standing over Cormac's unconscious body, he too having a large bump on his head much like Reed's.

The man stood taller than Cormac did at 6'3" with a fit and muscular build with tanned skin, although he had several scars scattered across his body. His stern, half-lidded brown eyes could be seen behind a few strands of his messy, blond hair that fell down past his shoulders while his bangs had been cut to stay out of his eyes, but had since grown down past them while he had a good bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing a white tank top with a pair of baggy tan cargo pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots that reached up to his knees while they also had black suspenders attached to them, although they were hanging loosely down by his legs instead of being wrapped over his shoulders. He also wore a pair of brown leather gloves on his hands and a bronze pendant shaped liked a Celtic Five Fold Knot hanging on a rope necklace that hung around his neck.

"Gwallter!" Esther called out, the older man looking up at her and away from Cormac's unconscious body.

"Ah… You're… the S-Class, Esther Wisebolt," Gwallter stated as his eyes lost their sternness.

"Yeah, that's me. Were these guys causing trouble in your part of town again?" Esther asked.

"Yep. They wrecked a few stalls further that way," Gwallter explained as he pointed past Esther.

"Geez… You'd think they'd learn eventually. Sorry about that," Esther apologized, "Rim tries her hardest to get the fact that they can't fight in this part of town past their thick skulls but it never works."

"I'm pretty sure Cormac uses it as an excuse to try and fight me," Gwallter said as he reached down and picked up Cormac by the front of his tunic before walking over to Esther, "I'll carry him too," he said as grabbed Reed by the back of his jacket and started dragging him behind him before Esther could say anything.

"Well, you're probably right. He's the kinda guy who says he doesn't care about anything when actually cares a lot about several different things," Esther added as she started following Gwallter.

"Hmph… When did he get like that, I wonder?" Gwallter asked aloud, "Seems like yesterday when he was just a kid that was always following me around, asking me how he could get strong enough to beat his father. Not that I ever said I could take on Kenelm and win."

"You're probably the guy who has the best chance in town though."

"I doubt it. I haven't fought seriously in years," Gwallter stated before a smirk appeared on his face, "And we all know who can beat Kenelm without breaking a sweat," he started to say as he looked down at Esther, a smirk appearing on her face as well before they said the answer aloud together.

"Kalina!"

 **. : + : .**

Two mages sat at one of the crowded, long wooden tables that lined the pub of Cosmos Grove. The lively area was filled with the sound of music and cheering as several mages danced and brawled, the sound of broken glass furniture often making itself known as the rowdy mages let loose. But these two mages could tell that something was not quite right given how Kenelm acted when he walked through, Kalina and Cross soon following after him.

The first mage was a twenty-three year old woman by the name of Magdalene Novvak. The, 5'7" mage had her feet kicked up onto the table as she leaned back in her seat, her straight, cobalt blue hair, which ended at her jawline and was styled into an asymmetrical bob falling back as her almond shaped, gray eyes looked up at the ceiling, the blood red, teardrop earrings she wore also dangling down towards the ground. Magdalene was rather fit, having a wide shouldered, athletic build with some obvious muscle and average curves while her skin was a creamy pale tone and had a few faded scars travelling down her left side from her collar bone to her waistline. She wore a black sports bra under a loose, off the shoulder, long-sleeved shirt that was cut off at her midriff, which revealed the dark red Cosmos Grove guild mark on her right shoulder. Magdalene also wore a pair of army-patterned cargo shorts that were fitted around her hips and held up by a studded belt while she also wore a pair of old, black sneakers on her feet and her fingers, hands and forearms were wrapped up in white bandages.

"What do you think Master wanted Cross for?" Magdalene asked the man sitting across the table from her, "We were about to go on a mission too… a mission with Cross!"

"Pretty much all of our missions are with Cross. We're on his team," the man stated dryly, not even looking up from his book as he shifted a lemon flavored lollypop in his mouth.

"So!?" Magdalene shouted as she sat up and slammed her hand on the table, "I get to learn a lot when I'm on missions with him! I was looking forward to it, dammit! He's Cross 'Freaking God Force' Albion! He's the student of the Sixth Wizard Saint: Kenelm Mentor! He's one of the most famous mages in all of Bosco!"

"I believe it's just 'God Force'," the man sighed as he closed his book and looked up at Magdalene with his slightly slanted, golden eyes, a pair of sharp canines becoming noticeable as he spoke.

The man's name was Nathaniel Sol, a twenty-two year old that stood just as tall as Magdalene at 5'7". He had a lean build with broad shoulders, his muscles appearing to be small, but were quite firm and tough. Nathaniel's skin had a light tan tone while his wavy, medium length hair was a light brown and his Cosmos Grove guild mark could be seen on his left forearm in yellow. He wore a high collar denim jacket over a white, V-neck shirt with a pair of dark gray pants and black combat boots.

"You just don't get it Nat! He's cool!" Magdalene argued.

"Maybe, but I'm not prone to hero worship like you are," Nathaniel countered.

"Having a debate, are we?" they heard Cross ask from behind Magdalene.

"Cross!" Magdalene yelped, not having noticed the older man walk up to them like Nathaniel had, "Aahahaha… did you… hear all that?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Mags," the older man said, dismissing the subject.

"Ah! B-but… Hrm… Right," she moaned as Nathaniel spoke up.

"So are we ready to go on that mission?" he asked.

"About that, sorry, but something important has come up. We've got to put the mission on hold for now," Cross explained.

"I see. I don't suppose you can share details."

"Sorry, but that's a no for right now. You'll find out what's going on in bit once I get back," Cross answered, "Ah, can you two do me a favor and tell Esther, Silas and Lilith to go see Kenelm if they show up? I have to go speak with the mayor."

"Yeah! We can do that!" Magdalene answered.

"Thanks. See you guys in a bit," Cross said before walking off.

"Okay, now I know something serious is up," Nathaniel stated as he watched Cross leave the guild.

"Hmm… yeah," Magdalene agreed as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

 **. : + : .**

Kenelm stepped into a wooden tunnel as the bookcase slid to close behind him, Kenelm holding a moment to make sure it was shut all the way before he began walking into the dark tunnel. He continued walking, an odd sound of movement and creaking making itself known before the tunnel was suddenly illuminated by several magical orbs, the light revealing the serious look that Kenelm wore on his face as he stepped up to a knotted, wooden barrier that blocked further access into the tunnel, the man placing a hand into a hollow in the wall and sending his magic throughout it before the wood withdrew into the walls and floor.

Soon, the man reached a large, open room that had a deep pit in the middle of it, but in the center of that pit was a massive beam of light that seemed to reach down into the depths of the earth and to the very top of the massive room while there were several other tunnels leading into the room, some leading up to the pathways above, some leading down into the area below.

"I will never not be awed by this sight," Kenelm said aloud to himself before he remembered why he was there and took a seat on the edge of the large pit, "Now… what is it that we are meant to do? What did my predecessor think as the last Slave Rebellion broke out? How did he decide on the course that our guild should take? Did he sit in this very spot as he tried to decide?" Kenelm wondered as he looked down into the pit.

"I know the truth of slavery, but I also know what it would cost our guild should we go to war. Am I willing to endanger everyone? Or is the cost too great? Cross has advised neutrality unless threatened and I share his opinion… But I also know my wife's true opinion… She wants to go to war and end slavery, to protect our children. But I worry… as it would be our children that would suffer should we fail." Kenelm looked up at the light, a faint smile appearing on his face as he nodded, "Yes… I should wait and see what the other three have to say before I make such a decision. Regardless of what that is, I know that there will be some dissent among the guild though, but they will have to accept it, no matter what their feelings are on the matter, or they could endanger us all."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, just in case it wasn't clear by the lack of guild mark. Gwallter is not a Cosmos Grove mage. Just throwing that out there.

I still have about ten or eleven spots still open, but regarding new characters, I would like for their history and plot points to have little to do with slavery because at some point, the story will move on from slavery and I have plenty of characters that have tons to do with it and I would like the rest to, as I said, not have much to do with it so that I am better prepared for when it's time to move past that subject.

Another thing that I totally forgot to mention last chapter, which I apologize for, but TheMagiSpirit has made some pixel art of Freya and Winona over on DeviantArt. So search for the name CaptainKessler if you want to see them.

 **Credits:**

 **Lilith Fieser – PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

 **Esther Wisebolt – SpuSpu**

 **Gwallter Bevan – Dreadburner94**

 **Magdalene Novvak – TheLonelyAnon**

 **Nathaniel Sol – Paperman0**

Now, again I'd like to thank everyone that has sent in an OC so far and like I said, there are still several spots still open.

Now for the reviews.

 **Hawk725 –** Yep, I knew that I wanted at least one complete family within the guild when I started, so thus the Mentor family was made since I honestly like seeing little families in the guilds. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **TheMagiSpirit –** Yeah, Winona has a tendency to tackle people she's fond of. Freya and Cormac get the worst of it though. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **MyDearWatson –** I'm glad that I portrayed Reed well, you know I was a little worried about that when I was working on the last chapter. But Kenelm's still trying to make his decision, the poor guy. It's all on him right now. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Origm2012 –** Yep, the quickest of development is happening right now. But yeah, Cormac and Reed tend to go at it quite often. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Meteorthunder3 –** Yeah, it's my intent to give this story a darker feel. But honestly, it was really easy to not infringe on canon plot. The difficulty came from setting up Bosco, creating towns and regions and guilds and history. All that fun stuff, and it was fun to do. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **PrinceOfTheMatrix88 –** I'm glad that you like those guys, but yeah, Cormac and Reed are kind of the Natsu/Gray pair of the guild, although they overall get along much better, but they still start fights just as quickly. But yeah, Cross is rather interesting and you got a bit more info on him from Mags this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **potentialauthor18 –** Yeah, Cormac and Reed never really grew up in that sense. But as stated, Freya's a Slayer, but I'm not gonna say what type just yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **LexGem –** There's a lot to Boscan politics… and I mean a whole lot… It's exhausting really. I haven't even showed you guys the nobility or the Orphic League yet, just a bit of the Magic Council. But just get those characters to me when you can.

 **TheLonelyAnon –** There's a whole lot to how Bosco works, so many powerful factions and tense politics. It's a bit exhausting figuring it all out. But yeah, keep an eye out for those Boscan Wizard Saints, Kenelm and Virva are just the tip of the iceberg. And yeah, Albanus is super manipulative and he's just one member of the Magic Council, just wait till the whole group is introduced. Cormac's dream though, you better remember that, but I don't think he'll be able to just brush it off. As for that win-loss ratio, they probably do have one since they've been at it for more than just a couple of years. And I'm glad that you enjoyed Kalina and Kenelm's dynamic! They were partners back before Kenelm was Guild Master, so yeah, they know how to work together. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review!

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	4. Update: broken computer

So hello from my phone. Sorry for the all author's note post, but this little update is to sort of explain my recent disappearance in the past few months. So for the past few months, I've been struggling with computer issues one after another and I've been attempting to keep my computer running as best as I could, as it was a struggle to even get it started up and running for an extended period of time. But within the last week, my computer has completely stopped working, as it crashed during reformatting and now it will no longer run. So I will be computerless until around Christmas, when I'll be able to get a new one, cause I'm poor and stuff and can't afford to buy a new one or get mine looked at by a professional. So all my attempts at writing will be put on hold for a few more months. Although I may have lost a good deal of the documents related to this story as well, but I won't know for sure until I'm able to get a new computer, but I will do my best to piece things together this winter and get things started up again. As for Tale of Two Guilds, I'm more certain that those documents are safe on the cloud, but we'll see how it goes. So sorry, for the delays, but it sort of spiraled out of my control. But for now, I'll just be sort of lurking around on the site while helping Watson and coming up with more ideas. But that's enough for this update, hopefully, the next time I post will be when I have a new computer and can write again.

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


End file.
